


God Syndrome

by QuickySand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, LEEEAAAAshes, M/M, Master/Pet, Royalty kink, face-sitting WHOO, sssssex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps a little look into how the SwapFell brothers' strange behavior first started...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> I just wish it could've been a lil longer ;v; oh well, enjoy

   It started out small; just a little “master” was enough to send chills down my spine. “Please, master,” Papyrus panted, his eyes desperate, “Leash me, _please_ …” Though confused by his request, I smirked and took the leather from his trembling hands. After attaching it to the collar he wore around his neck, I gave him a look that questioned him further. “P-Pull on it?” He stammered nervously, looking away shyly, and I did so gently. His eyes snapped back up to me, full of lust and need. “Harder!” He moaned, and I bit my tongue. I yanked roughly on the leather, pulling him toward me. Papyrus gasped, falling forward onto me and straddling my hips with an open-mouthed grin, his tongue handing out. “Oh! Y-Yes! Please, master, like that!” He whimpered, grinding his hips against mine. _Fuck, he looks so good like this…_ I thought with a groan, and something clicked; _I_ wanted this just as badly as my brother did. And I never really _could_ deny Papyrus/ I growled and bucked my hips up, yanking the leash again and earning a soft choke. “Ah! Master, you treat me so good! You’re so good to me, master!” I peered up at my brother, lust fogging my mind.

“Damn right, you dog,” I hissed, “Now I should reward you for being so good; why don’t you bend over and lick your master’s “ _bone_ ”?”

 

   Then it was “your majesty”. When Papyrus and I returned home from his walk, which had become a norm as of late, my brother had another unusual request. “Um… Y-Your majesty,” I shivered and he blushed, “W-Would you like to u-use as your throne?” I raised a brow, silently questioning, and he looked away with a darker blush. “B-Because if you d-did, I wouldn’t b-be opposed t-to you s-sitting on my face…” My eyes widened a bit in surprise, and his shoulders slumped as he whimpered anxiously. After a few seconds, I grinned devilishly. _Kinky bastard._

“Well, I _do_ believe it is my reading hour, and my barstool seems to be a bit worn down. _You_ , however, look like a seat fit for a _king_.” He perked up with a broad smile and a nod. _Can’t say no to that face._ “Go fetch my book, dog.” He nodded again, rushing out for a few seconds before returning with my novella and settling on his calves beside my reading lamp. “Good boy.” I murmured, petting his skull and taking the book that he offered to me. He tilted his head back with a hungry expression and I took a seat, shifting a few times to make myself comfortable. _Wow, this actually isn’t half-bad._ I thought, crossing one leg over the other and opening my book. Papyrus moaned and carefully grasped my hips to keep me from falling, his tongue slipping out. After a few minutes of reading, I noticed that my brother had begun to pant and moan softly. I jolted upward and had to stifle a groan when I felt his tongue caress the front of my jeans. “Did I say that you were allowed to do that?” I growled, and he tensed up.

“S-Sorry, your majesty…!” He whined, though he was trembling with desire. I let a soft moan slip past.

“I didn’t tell you to _stop_ , either.” With a grateful whimper, Papyrus began to massage my groin with his tongue. I had to bite back my sounds as I read.

 

   Then he called me his “lord”, and it just seemed to _stick_. We had both agreed that he needed to be punished for disobeying me earlier that day, so I had him chained up in our cellar where nobody would hear us. “M-My lord!” Papyrus gasped out in anticipation as he watched me lustfully. My breath left me for a moments and I gritted my teeth.

“I am _hardly_ a merciful god.” I whispered through my teeth and he squirmed.

“I’ll worship you anyway, my lord! You’re worth worshipping!” Warmth blossomed in both my chest and groin.

“What do you want your god to do to you?” I murmured as I took a step closer, cracking my whip against my hand, and my brother bucked his hips.

“I want you to punish me for my sins, my lord! Punish me goo- _Ah_!!” He cried out beautifully as my whip met his chest, leaving behind a temporary scratch on his ribs and sternum. Tears filled his sockets, but his eyes screamed “ _Again_!”. So I gave him lash after lash, watching his arousal grow with each strike. Only once he was sobbing with pleasure did I stop and toss my whip to the side. Papyrus whimpered and moaned, trembling, as I neared him. “My lord…!” He rasped, and I couldn’t withhold my groan of approval at the sound.

“What is it?” I demanded softly.

“My lord, _please_ …! Fuck me, please, my lord…! Please, please, please…! Fuck me _hard_ …!!” And then I did something that I didn’t say often…

“No.” His brows furrowed and he squirmed again when I took his hips gently into my hands. “No,” I repeated, “You’ve been such a good pet lately that I’m going to take this _nice_ and _slow_.” I unbuckled my belt and pulled down the zipper of my jeans, freeing my stiff cock. My brother moaned at the sight of it, locking eyes with me as he turned his head to the side and arched his spine. _Gorgeous…_ I aligned myself with his pelvis, not even asking for him to form a pussy before I gently pushed the head in. Papyrus gasped and tried to thrust his hips down, but his chains kept him from doing so.

“My lord…!” He whimpered as I eased in slowly.

“Shh…” I soothed, not stopping until my hips were flush against his. “Easy, my pet, calm down.” He recognized the command, however gentle it was.

“Y-Yes, my lord…” His voice was strained, and tears of frustration began filling his eyes when I didn’t move. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting and basking in my brother’s warmth, I pulled out and slowly sank back in. My brother rolled his head to the other side with an impatient moan, though I could see that he was relaxing into the slow pace. Even so, I knew this would be long and torturous for him compared to our last few times together. My breath began to leave me in quiet pants as I thrust in and out, in and out…

“Papyrus…” I moaned as I stared up at him, my tongue slipping out. His face flushed a darker hue as he stared back at me.

“Sans…” My breathed hitched; hearing him say my name was _far_ better than any term of endearment he’d given me. I used my magick to undo his chains, letting him slump down into my arms before carefully pinning him to the floor. I pressed my chest to his, my face nestled in the crook of his neck, as I began to ever-so-slightly pick up the pace. His hand settled on the back of my neck, the fingers of the other twined with mine above his head. _We’ve been so rough lately that I’ve forgotten how nice it feels to be with him in a way such as this._ I could already feel myself about to reach my blissful peak. “My lord… Sans, please, I… I need it…” Without much further thought, I groaned and began to piston my hips, our hands clutching at one another. After-all, I could never really deny my Papyrus; even if he called me his god.


End file.
